Taming
by Fennie
Summary: Sasuke a possessive bastard. Naruto is untamed and wild. So what happens one night when they get their hands on some sake?


Yay so this wasn't the one-shot I have been talking about, but damn those evil plot bunnies that just sit there and talk and talk and talk and tell me all their little ideas and how can make them into little stories. And now that schools pretty much over I won't have stupid homework or boring school to stop me from writing, I should be posting more. (Key word: should). Enjoy this little one-shot. Comments and reviews are always loved and requests are happily taken =3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, etc. Also, at the end of the story are 5 truths about sex that I found in another fanfiction. These are also not mine, they are borrowed. I hope Bleepbloopbanana doesn't kill me for using them without asking. I forgot I swear I am ssoo Sorry!!!

**Pairings**: SasuNaru

**Warnings**: Yaoi. Sasuke as Seme, Naruto us Uke. Leave now if you don't like. Also this will probably have mistakes…sorry. Slight Lee and Sakura bashing, nothing too extreme! More like bruising than bashing. And language, cursing and maybe dirty talk ;D (Be warned I'm not too good at dirty talking)

**Summary**: Sasuke a possessive bastard. Naruto is untamed and wild. So what happens one night when they get their hands on some sake?

He needs to be dominated. That was all there was to it.

He was being too arrogant, saying he could do things when he really couldn't, and opening his mouth when it should stay closed.

He's got a musical voice.

Kiba's pretty wild too but…well frankly he looks and smells like his mutt, Akamaru. My boy, or my soon-to-be boy, is beautiful.

God like looks.

Neji could put up a good fight, but he's got that byakugon and that's no fun.

The fox-demon would feel amazing to tame, plus he must know a few moves with his age.

Shino was so quiet, he probably would be silent and passive through the whole ordeal. He wanted it to be rough and fun.

Two words that most would describe his prey with. Obnoxious too.

Lee is…..well, who'd fuck that anyways?

Shikamaru is lazy and he'd be lucky to get him through one round.

But with his energy and stamina could have him going for hours on end. _Perfect._

Even if it killed him he would tame and make that boy his. Even if after that deed is done the idiot hates him, it won't change the fact that he belongs to _him._

Soon, soon he would have who he has decided belongs to him.

"Naruto you're such an idiot!" A pink haired female yelled.

Her yell was then followed by a loud _'whap'_ and cry of, "Ow Sakura that_ hurt!_ What the hell did I do to deserve that??"

Sasuke sighed as he walked onto the bridge to the sight of Naruto crouched on the ground, holding his head where there was undoubtedly a lump growing. Sakura stood over him, slightly hunched over with her hand still balled in a fist. As soon as she spotted Sasuke, however, she coughed and stood up straight, smoothing out her skirt.

The dark haired man rolled his black, emotionless eyes at her behavior. Like she had a chance with him, even if he was straight; and since he was gay, she had less than 0% of a chance.

_Ug, what is she doing now? Oh right, trying to flirt with me. How pathetic, the way she bats her eyelashes and acts all innocent. That's so disgusting, seriously I know what you're thinking behind those wide, 'naïve' emerald eyes. Practically raping me with them when you think I can't see. Gah I'm practically throwing up here!_ Sasuke thought dramatically. Keeping his features carefully schooled as to not show what he was really thinking.

"So what do you think Sasuke-kun?" The girl asked, batting her eyelashes a little more. _You know you want me, just give in Sasuke! You'll be mine and I'll be yours. The perfect couple. _

Naruto was now leaning against the railing, arms folded behind his head looking at the pair from the corners of his eye while pretending not to be. There was a long pause before the pale skinned male spoke.

"….Did you say something, Sakura?" He voice was flat and cold, like black ice on the road.

Sakura's world came crashing down. Although she's used to the rejection by now, each time it happened it was like an ice pick to her heart. He could at least listen to what she was saying! What is it that Naruto always calls him? Oh yeah a cold, emotionless bastard. Boy did he hit the nail on the head with that one.

She could feel the salty tears start to pool in the corner of her eyes. Furiously she shook her head and kept the tears at bay, for now.

"Oh…um nothing. It's nothing, sorry to disturb you." The pink haired form slowly slunk away to lean against the railing on the opposite side of the bridge to Sasuke and Naruto.

The blue eyed boy felt almost sorry for her. Being coldly rejected by someone hurt, but then again Karma is a bitch and from all the times she cruelly rejected him he had to say that she deserved pretty much anything Sasuke threw at her.

A tense silence filled the area around the three. Naruto had been kept from achieving a good nights sleep (his dreams had been plagued with lust filled thoughts and images of a certain someone) so he took a nap while awaiting there forever late Sensei, Kakashi.

Sasuke and Sakura were both happy for him to be sleeping; it kept his loud mouth from running and annoying the hell out of them. Still, Sasuke was a little worried as to why the dobe needed to sleep. Didn't he sleep at night like everyone else?

They both had sat down, Sasuke with his arms and legs crossed while he looked up at the sky and Sakura with her legs drawn up and her chin resting on them.

After what seemed like forever of waiting (and listening to Naruto snoring, which actually wasn't very loud) their sensei showed up.

"Aw, is our poor lil Naru sleepy today?" The silver haired man said, nose still firmly inside the orange book he appeared on the railing in between Naruto and Sasuke.

Sasuke forced himself not to jump or flinch at the sudden presence, being an Uchiha meant that nothing could or would surprise him.

Sakura, not having the Uchiha pride, ungracefully jumped at Kakashi's sudden appearance and began yelling. "What the hell, Kakashi!? You're even later than you usually are! Seriously how the hell did you become a sensei! This is ridiculous!"

"I have a good—and real—excuse this—"

"No! I don't even want to hear it you perverted old man. Let's just start whatever it is that you want us to do today." The pink girl sat back down, resting her head in her hand and continued to fume silently.

"Fine, fine. Would one of you be so kind as to wake up our knucklehead of a ninja so we may begin?" Their sensei easily hopped off from the railing and leaned against it, waiting for one of them to follow his command.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other for a while. Finally, Sasuke sighed. "I'll do it. If Sakura does it then Naruto just might never wake back up." _Plus it'll give me an excuse to be near my little kitsune. _The ebony eyed man gracefully shuffled to his feet and walked over to the sleeping blonde.

"Oi, baka. Wake up. Time to do….something or other Kakashi hasn't told us yet." Sasuke said in the loudest voice he dared to use. He had knelt down next to the blue eyed male so he was speaking next to his ear.

Naruto jumped up screaming, almost falling over the edge but Sasuke quickly grabbed him, bringing the small body into his own.

Not that Sasuke would ever admit it but it felt nice to have the toned, tanned body against his. Now to have that body against his, stark naked and withering in ecstasy would be much better.

"Ewha?! What the hell teme! PUT ME DOWN DAMNIT!!!"

How could Naruto be so loud after just waking up?? There is seriously something wrong with this kid. Y'know, besides the whole Kyuubi-vessel thing.

"Shut up dobe. I was catching you so you wouldn't fall into the river and get soaked for the mission or practice or whatever today." The Uchiha replied breezily, dropping the blonde moron onto the bridge without care or caution.

"Ouch Sasuke that was painful! Have you no mercy for the just awoken?" Naruto was rubbing his button with a look of pain on his face, turning wide, innocent blue eyes onto the dark haired man.

Said man rolled his eyes. "Not if you don't have any mercy for the ears of those who have to listen to you."

Naruto pouted in a little kid way. "Whatever teme! Wanna fight about it?!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Can't I at least tell you what we're doing today before you try to kill each other?" Kakashi asked, popping in between the two. They glared over their sensei's head but respectively nodded and sat down.

"Now for today—" Here he paused and took a breath. "We are going to do—" Another pause. Another breath. "Absolutely nothing. Au revoir!" And in a puff of smoke he was gone; leaving the 3 ninja to stare at into the empty air that once held their sensei. After a moment of silence (that Naruto swore felt like 3 hours), a loud yell exploded into the serenity that had settled around them.

"AAARRRRGGGGG!!! Did he really just fricken do that?!? He made us wait for him for 3 fucking hours! _3!_ And then when he finally, _finally_ decides that he just might need to show, he tells us we've basically been wasting our time!! This shit is getting so fricken old I can't even believe it! Why the hell do we even bother showing up? I'm going to tell Tsunade about the unjust, unfair way he teaches us! The fricken asshole seriously needs to get a grip. God I'm so sick of this." To all their surprises, it wasn't the loudmouth blonde who had spoken up, it had been Sakura. She turned and kicked the railing, breaking the metal on impact and sending the clumps and shards into the crystal clear water below. "Fuck it I'm going home or shopping or _something_ to blow off this steam and resist strangling all the life out of that bastard's body and leave it in the middle of the woods for the animals to pick at." With that she spun on her heel and left, leaving one blue eyed boy with the other, ebony eyed boy.

Both Naruto and Sasuke just watched her walk away; afraid that any movement would compel the beyond pissed off pink haired kunoichi to express her new found anger to them. Once she was off the bridge and safely passing over the horizon, Naruto spoke.

"Damn she broke. Kakashi really did it to her this time. Maybe she's PMSing or something." The blonde shuffled his feet and brushed off some imaginary dust from his pants. "Well then teme how bout treating your bestest friend to some Ichiraku ramen?" Naruto grinned widely, offering his hand to the still sitting Sasuke.

_This is perfect! The master always feeds the pet. The more dominant male supplies and takes care of the weaker animal. Or, in a more present way of speaking, the pimp always watches out for his bitch. _The Uchiha smirked and took theoffered hand. "Why not? I'm in a good mood for once."

Blue eyes widened in shock and a little fear at how easy it was to get Sasuke to buy him ramen. Most of the time he begs for hours and bothers him with meaningless threats or insults until Sasuke either cracks and gives in or just throws some money at him and mumble something about him being a dobe and useless to which he would gather the money and retort with an appropriate comeback before running off to buy his precious ramen.

_Okay so something is seriously up with Sasuke. Why would he so willingly agree to buy me ramen? I even called him a teme! And what's this with him being in a good mood? He's never in a good mood!! For now I guess I won't dwell on it too much, he is buying me ramen and has only called me a dobe like once today so I guess I should just be happy with that. _

"Thanks Sasuke! Race yah there!" Without waiting for Sasuke's answer the blonde boy ran off with a grin on his face and a bigger bounce in his step.

The black haired boy rolled his eyes and decided not to race against Naruto. Of course he could beat him if he actually wanted to, but it just wasn't worth it. Why get sweaty and gross chasing after something you knew you were going to get in the end?

And an Uchiha always got what they wanted. No chasing required.

Sasuke sauntered his way into the Ichiraku Ramen Stand and gracefully slid into the barstool next to a grinning idiot.

"Beat you S'uke." Naruto said with superiority in his voice, resting his elbow against the counter and poking Sasuke's arm in delight.

"If you didn't realize, _dobe_, I didn't even run here, I walked. There was no race and if you don't stop poking my arm then you won't get any of your precious ramen." The pale man responded easily, turning and raising his eyebrows at Naruto as if to say 'care to risk it?'.

A look of pure horror and shock overcame the blue eyed boys' features. He knew that the threat wasn't really a threat but a promise. He immediately dropped his hand and pouted. "You're so cruel Sasuke. Yo! Old Man normal order here!"

Sasuke again rolled his eyes and placed his order. In matter of minutes their food was placed in front of them and they began to eat.

"Ah that was good! Thanks again teme." Naruto sighed happily, setting his chopsticks onto the 6th empty bowl in front of him. _Damnit I why does Naruto always have to eat so much? Can't 1 bowl be enough? No wonder he wanted me to pay! He'd go bankrupt eating this way everyday. _

The Uchiha's 'good mood' turned gloomy as he handed over the money to cover for their meals. He felt he just fed at least 5 people! His inner broodings were disturbed by a loudmouth moron practically yelling in his ear.

"Hey wanna spar?! Since we don't have to do anything today we might as well. Gotta stay strong right?" Naruto asked, standing up and stretching.

Sasuke smirked and said, "Sure why not? Race ya there, _dobe._" And in a puff of dirt, he was gone.

"Ewha?! Sasuke! YOU JERK THAT'S CHEATING! BASTARD GET BACK HERE!!!!" Naruto yelled running down the street.

By the time Naruto got to the training grounds, Sasuke was casually leaning against one of the trees, arms crossed and eyes closed.

"About time you got here, I feel like I've been waiting forever!" Sasuke called sarcastically.

Naruto scowled and threw a kunai at his teammate's head. Sasuke easily lifted his hand and caught it. "Anxious to lose are we? Well then, let's begin." He suddenly launched himself off the tree; attacking Naruto with blinding speed. He threw a fist directed at Naruto's face that he caught and counter attacked him with a well aimed kick in his stomach.

Sasuke knew Naruto was going to do this and slid between his legs, pulling at the blonde's fist so he did a face plant. Naruto, in response, did a hand spring to stop himself from falling and jumped away from Sasuke.

_Sparring with Sasuke is so amazing! He's the only one that can really put up a fight like this. Only one who _dares_ put up a fight. Bringing me to the brink of exhaustion and (on more than one occasion) to the brink of death. Everyone else is afraid of Kyuubi, but I'm pretty sure the idea of fighting against a demon excites Sasuke even more. Kind of sketchy but works for me. _

After several hours of sparring both boys found themselves laying on the ground ready to pass out, both panting hard, bleeding in several places, sweaty and dirty.

"Eh, teme. Good fight. Wanna go get some booze? I bet Kakashi has some he wouldn't mind giving to us." Naruto asked, losing even more breath and getting even closer to passing out.

"Tch, dobe you can't even stand let alone drink." Sasuke asked sneering at the eagle-spread Naruto. The black haired man was now sitting up with his arm resting on his knee.

Naruto quickly stood, sputtering out words in a fit of anger. Most of the words were incoherent and Sasuke didn't feel like trying to decipher their meanings, he was too busy waiting for the blonde to collapse from using up energy and body power that he didn't have. Surprisingly enough Naruto was able to stay on his feet for a full minute, enough time, the raven haired teen decided, that he could walk around and such with out hurting himself.

"Oi, dobe, are you going to continue yakking like the moron we know you are or are you going to get some sake from Kakashi with me?" Sasuke asked in a bored tone, already walking away from the still talking blue eyed boy.

Naruto stood there for a second, processing what Sasuke had just said. After figuring it out he called after Sasuke with a 'Wait the hell up you stupid teme!' and ran after him.

The walk to Kakashi's home was silent and unentertaining, much to Naruto's dismay. He would normally be annoying the hell out of the stoic bastard but he was just too tired to care, plus he really wanted to drink some sake.

When the reached their sensei's house they didn't have time to knock, the door swinging open before they had the chance to even raise their fist. A flushed and grinning silver haired man stood in the opening, a fair sized bag in his hand.

"This what you boys want? Hear, take it!!!" The older man giggled. The teen duo gave each other a cautious look.

"Um…Kakashi, whatcha doing?" Naruto asked uncertainly.

"More importantly how did you know that's what we wanted? Did you do something to it?" Sasuke asked with more confidence, eyeing the innocent bag with suspicion.

"Oh nothing! The bottles still have a factory seal on them! Absolutely nothing to worry about!! Now away with you~~!" The man sing-songed, thrusting the bag into Sasuke's hands and slamming the door closed.

"Well that was…odd. I'm a little worried about drinking the stuff he gave us." The blonde haired boy began bounding down the stairs of their sensei's home, his energy resurfacing.

"Me too but the factory seal is still there so I suppose there's nothing to worry about. In any case you'll just have to drink first." Sasuke replied with ease, walking more gracefully down the steps.

Walking back to the Uchiha complex was more…interesting. There were continuous shouts from Naruto trying to make Sasuke let him have some of the sake and much more quiet responses telling Naruto to shut the hell up before he wakes everyone up and to wait until they got to his house. When they were about a block away Naruto finally gave up and pouting for the rest of the walk. Sasuke was perfectly okay with his enraged beast lashing out but was more than a little pleased that he would, in the raven haired teens mind, become gentle and quiet from some harsh love from its master.

When Sasuke could see his door he reached into his pocket and grabbed his house keys. "Here open the door for me." He tossed the keys to Naruto who easily caught them with a huge grin on his face. He saluted Sasuke and ran to the door, unlocking it and bouncing inside. Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto's eagerness; it didn't matter how fast Naruto got inside if Sasuke was still outside, with the sake.

He calmly walked inside and slipped his shoes off neatly next to Naruto's thrown off pair. He sauntered his way into the kitchen were he predicted Naruto would be.

Sure enough, just as he predicted, Naruto had made himself comfortable in one of the chairs around the table, 2 sake glasses in front of him.

"Ne Sasuke hurry up! I feel like I've been waiting forever!" Complained the blonde quite loudly.

"Tch you wouldn't have to wait so long if you didn't feel the need to run everywhere." Sasuke replied taking a seat across from Naruto and producing a sake bottle from the bag and filling up the 2 cups.

Naruto picked up his glass and said, "A toast! To…um….sketchy sensei's!" Sasuke picked his glass up and tapped it with Naruto's, both gulping them down in seconds. The tanned boy grabbed the bottle next and refilled the glasses.

This went on until the first bottle was long gone and the second was history. Every refilling of glasses Naruto found something else to toast off to and every time Sasuke didn't say anything but sat silently and tapped glasses the blonde idiot.

"Heyyyy S'uke! How about…how about you-you make the next toasssssst?" Naruto slurred out in a half drunken state. Sasuke smirked raised his glass.

"To taming the wild beast!" He spoke perfectly clear, as if a drop of alcohol had never touched his lips (this took a great amount of concentration on Sasuke's part, though he would never admit it).

Naruto gaze him a puzzled looked but clinked glasses and downed the sake neverless. While he was filling up their glasses for who-knows-what round, he voiced his question.

"Eh S'uke! Wh-what's 'taming the wild…beast'?" He managed to say this without slurring his words or stopping to think too bad.

Sasuke merely smirked and shook his head. "Ah, ah, ah, wouldn't want to ruin the surprise nya? Let's keep it at this: it's a surprise for later." The blonde shrugged and presented Sasuke with yet another toast of some other ridiculous thing.

It's just too bad Kakashi had only given them 3 bottles of sake. The boys realized this Sasuke reached down to grab their 4 bottle only to back empty handed.

"Damn looks like he only supplied us with 3 bottle tonight the asshole." Naruto murmured.

Sasuke was actually pleased with this information. Now he could sober Naruto up a little so it would be a fairish fight. "Want something else?"

Naruto looked up in surprise. Sasuke actually offering him something without being asked to, making him beg for it, or anything else? Alarming bells were going off in the blonde head but in his drunken haze he decided to ignore them. "Yeah! What didja have in mind?" _I wouldn't mind tasting some of you, S'uke. _Whoa! Were did **that** thought come from?!

Sasuke walked over to his fridge (only stumbling once or twice) and pulled it open, squinting at the bright light it emanated. "Well the normal stuff I guess and this new drink, it's pretty good."

Naruto mulled it over for a second before deciding that, hey why not try the new drink he knew absolutely nothing about? He's already drunk not much more damage could be done. "Sure! Pour me glass and get your skinny ass over here!"

Sasuke scowled at Naruto mentioning his ass and trying to control his movements with it. None the less he walked over and poured them both a glass of the liquid. _Just you wait my little Naru-chan, your ass will be mine! Your wild nature will be controlled._

The drink that Sasuke had obtained tasted a lot like sake but did the exact opposite of sake. Instead of getting people drunk and disoriented, it sobered them up and helped them think more clearly.

Of course Naruto wouldn't be getting much of this stuff but Sasuke didn't to rape the teenager and be considered a closet perv for the rest of his life.

After 2 glasses and 2 more pointless toasts (Naruto was just being stupid now, his last toast was to the 'lovely green grasshoppers who sing to him at noon') Sasuke picked the glasses up and set them on the counter with the bottle anti-sake. He turned around and was greeting with a pair of cerulean eyes slightly hazed over.

"Why'd you put the new stuff away? I want more!" Naruto practically whined. He obviously hadn't noticed how much more sober he was now compared to 10 minutes ago. Being this close to the Kyuubi vessel fit into Sasuke's plan perfectly. Now it would be easier to throw Naruto onto the table.

"Ewha!? SASUKE! JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING??" Naruto hollered; his voice going up a few pitches. Sasuke had just thrown him onto the table and was currently standing in between his legs, holding both of his hands together above his head with one hand while his other slowly rubbed the tanned, toned stomach.

Sasuke slowly licked his way from the base of Naruto's neck to his ear, stopping to give a slight suck on his pulse. "I'm taming the wild beast. Remember? We talked about this earlier."

The flustered Kyuubi vessel began to sputter out random thoughts and words that, strung together, made absolutely no sense. Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto's useless words and decided to silence him with a kiss.

Because of Naruto nonsense-talking the raven haired teens tongue found its way easily into his mouth, slightly stroking Naruto's before moving on to roaming and mapping out the rest of the moist cavern.

Naruto was so confused, one minute their just drinking some sake and making fun toasts for the hell of it, then they run out of sake just as he was about to become completely drunk and that bastard Sasuke brings out some stuff Naruto's never heard of before and he feels himself becoming more sober. What's even worse than becoming sober after being pretty much drunk is the fact that Sasuke just starts talking about some 'taming the wild beast' crap and begins to French him after forcing him onto the table and pinning him there with his strong, muscular body.

The weirdest part? It felt so amazingly good that Naruto never wanted to stop. Every light and rough caress sent electrical shots through his spine up to his head then back down to fester around in his groin.

Naruto, not wanting to be outdone by the stoic man flipped them over so that it was Sasuke's back pressed against the hard wood of the table. Sasuke growled at the sudden change in positions, he was supposed to be the dominant one Damnit! But then again, this wouldn't be worth it if he didn't have a challenge would it?

As unnoticeably as he could, the midnight eyed boy untied his headband. He took his hand (which had previously been laced through Naruto's sunny locks in order to get them closer) and began to place light caresses down the tanned and toned body. When he came to his shoulder he traced it down until he hit his hand; lacing their finger he slowly brought it around to Naruto's back.

The gears inside the blonde head were trying to move as fast as they could but there was so much to take in. The feelings, the touches, what his tongue was doing, where his and Sasuke's hands were, what _Sasuke's _tongue was doing all the while keeping Sasuke pinned to the table. He had decided to pay less attention to their hands so that he could focus solely on pleasuring Sasuke; he had moved to suck, lick and nibble at the pale neck.

As soon as Sasuke had one of the dobe's hands behind his back he worked quickly to gather it and the other one together to tie them. This was a harder task than originally planned since it was very difficult to keep his brain working, what with everything Naruto and his talented mouth was doing.

Once the pair of hands were successfully tied together (very tightly and reinforced with some of Sasuke's chakra, he wasn't going to be taking any chances) Sasuke kicked the blondes legs out from under him and knocked him onto the floor, Sasuke on top.

The fell in a messy heap with a loud _'whump'_ when their bodies hit the floor, luckily for Sasuke he was on top with a disoriented Naruto under him. He straddled the smaller boy and tore off his fishnet undershirt (the blondes hideous orange jacket had already been discarded sometime when they were drinking).

"H-hey! You're getting me a new fishnet shirt bastard. What makes you think that you can—" His ranting was cut off by a pair of full lips pressing firmly against his, a crafty tongue maneuvering its way into the others mouth. Naruto's words were changed into moans seamlessly, and he melted against the firm pale body and the hard tiled floor.

Normally, Naruto would be fighting and thrashing and yelling profanities to be on top, to be the dominant one. But who ever thought that the feeling of being dominated would feel so….amazing? It was completely thrilling and exciting for someone to be in control of you, to feel restrained and at their mercy. The tanned boy could feel himself getting harder at the mere thought of what Sasuke could do to him in this type of situation, what he _would_ do.

Oh how he so badly wanted to be able to touch Sasuke in the way he was being touched. His shirt was gone, pants too. _'When the hell did he take my pants off? Why didn't I notice?? _

But, Naruto smirked, at least he wasn't the only one in just boxers. Sasuke had taken off his shirt and pants, making a rather large heap of clothes to be piled off to the side of the table.

As things became more heated, things got messier. Their kisses got sloppy and saliva got all over both of their faces. Sasuke's hand movements became clumsier as he tried to remove both pairs of boxers at once and Naruto wasn't helping much in the frantic way he was squirming (in pleasure, Sasuke hoped).

In the fit of Naruto squirming (it's not his fault, the 'stupid teme was doing spectacular things to his neck and, hey he couldn't always be in control of his body) his leg happened to twitch a certain way and he kicked Sasuke right on the pressure point in Sasuke's leg. The Uchiha, in turn, automatically froze and one hand reached down to clutch at his leg.

The blonde scrambled and tried to sit up a little bit more so he could more clearly see his partners face. Most of the breath had left his body and he was taking large gasps to try to regain the loss. The pale man, on the other hand, didn't even look like he was breathing; his head was down and he wasn't moving.

Finally, Naruto managed to form words. "Sh-shit Sasuke! Sasuke speak to me." Here he had to take another giant gulp of air before he could continue. "Dude I'm so sorry. Here…let…me see if….damnit! What the hell is up with these restraints?? I can't…get them off!" He began wiggling under Sasuke as he fiddled with the headband that was keeping hands together.

After several seconds of silence (that Naruto swears felt like 5 hours) Sasuke spoke. "Dobe shut the hell up, I'm fine." Naruto's eyes widened at the deep murmur of Sasuke's voice. It sent shivers through his body to hear it again, him being still turned on. Suddenly he was forced onto his back again, Sasuke continuing his previously delayed ministrations.

"Hey S'uke, you okay? I'm really sorry I didn't mean to." Naruto gasped out as quickly as he could, if things were going to continue like they had been before he kicked him, Naruto knew he wouldn't be able to speak in a minute.

"Yes now shut _up_." Sasuke growled out, puncturing his words with a sharp bite on Naruto's pulse. Naruto moaned in appreciation, this possessive action added to the thrill of being overtaken but another for Naruto.

Sasuke worked more slowly this time, instead of being super clumsy and attempting to take both his and Naruto's boxers off at the same time he slid his off first and then Naruto's; he took special care to just lightly brush Naruto manhood as he took off his boxers.

Naruto was greedily licking any spot of Sasuke he could get his tongue on. He could see his saliva glinting in the soft glow of the kitchen lighting when Sasuke moved. As Sasuke slid his hands back up Naruto's sides, starting near the end of his thigh and going up Naruto couldn't help but giggle as he passed over his sides.

Sasuke stopped. Did the dobe just fricken _laugh?_ Slowly he repeated his movement causing another small giggle to slip through the abused rose petal lips. _Oh, so the idiot's ticklish? I'll have to remember that for later._

The pale hands continued their journey over the tanned body until the felt the warmth from Naruto's breath and the moistness of his saliva. The easily glided inside the welcoming cavern, for once the idiot didn't to be told to do something as he began to suck and coat the fingers with saliva. Which was fortunate for the pair since Sasuke was beyond being able to speak.

When Sasuke figured his fingers were wet enough he removed them from Naruto's mouth. Gathering as much thought process as he could, Sasuke spoke. "Naru—Naruto, this is going to hurt. Are you ready?"

Flushed and panting all Naruto could do in response was nod his head, bracing himself for any and everything. Sasuke slowly slid his middle finger into the tight heat of Naruto's bottom. Dropping his pale head onto Naruto's shoulder he manageto restrain himself from skipping the fingers and preparation all together and take him ASAP.

As for Naruto he just shifted a little. The finger itself was too painful, a slight sting but nothing he couldn't handle. It did feel pretty weird to have something up there that's technically not supposed to be there. After about 10 seconds the finger began moving, in and out at first but slowly it started to make a circular motion. Again, the feeling was unbearably painful, it was a stinging feeling and he could feel his muscles being stretched and opened more.

Naruto began to meet Sasuke's fingers, trying to encourage to Uchiha to get a move on and out a second digit up there. Normally he would just tell the bastard to hurry up and get it over with but he was finding breathing difficult at the moment.

As Sasuke slid his pointer finger in with his middle one he began another sloppy make out session with the blonde, hoping to distract him from anything unpleasant he could be feeling. He felt Naruto's body cringe and go rigid for a moment once the second finger was inserted but once the initial shock was over he felt Naruto's body relax once again.

Having 2 fingers up his business was more painful than just one. The stinging had tripled his inner muscles were really starting to protest against stretching farther. He noticed tears were building themselves up in the corners of his eyes and he focused hard on not crying and more on how his and Sasuke's tongues were all over each others mouths and faces. More than a couple times now he felt the appendage down in his chin or by the side of his nose. He knew better than to say anything though, and he knew that his tongue probably wasn't doing much better.

A new shock of pleasure was added to the mix when Sasuke took his free hand and grabbed both of their very erect dicks in one hand and began to stroke them together. He knew the new sensation had been added to distract him from the 3rd finger being added but he felt it. His muscles hadn't extended enough to accommodate 3 fingers yet and the final one _hurt. _Those tears he had tried so hard to make go away fell slowly down the corners of his eyes and slipped past the tops of his ears (his head was completely against the floor) and he just hoped Sasuke hadn't seen them. Lucky for him Sasuke hadn't.

The fingers were all moving in and out but once they were in they moved in opposite directions, it would have been an incredibly awkward feeling if it wasn't for the pain that had overridden his senses. His body was in a war of pain and pleasure, on one side Sasuke was caressing his needy cock while on his other side Sasuke was tearing his muscles. With one hard, deep thrust of his fingers Sasuke felt the inside of Naruto change texture and with the change Naruto arched his back and moaned the loudest he had all night.

After several more minutes of hitting that spot (Naruto's prostate, Sasuke knew) and separating his fingers more easily inside Naruto he decided it was time. He removed his fingers (much to Naruto's displeasure) and grabbed the bottle of lube that had fallen out of his pants pocket (hey he was prepared) and popped then top, spreading a grand amount on his and Naruto's penis (Naruto's was an accident; he had forgotten he was holding both). Both of the boys hissed as the cool gel touched their heated flesh.

Sasuke lined himself up with the now prepared entrance of Naruto. Looking into the clouded over, blue eyed Sasuke thrust in all the way to the hilt; dropping his head once again onto Naruto's shoulder so he wouldn't just begin to pound into the toned ass.

Naruto wanted to scream. He would have screamed if he had enough breath left in his body to do so. He thought 3 _fingers_ hurt? They were nothing compared to 1 _penis_ being jammed into your ass! He swore up and down that he heard his inner muscles tearing, that he could feel the blood from them trickling down his butt and Sasuke's dick. He squeezed his eyes shut as tightly as he could, as if that would make the pain go away. It didn't, of course. More tears escaped the corners of his eyes; these ones were spotted by Sasuke he gently licked them away. Finally, Naruto wiggled his butt up a little bit and then back down.

Sasuke took the hint and began to shallowly thrust in and out of the tight heat. Going at such a slow pace was difficult for Sasuke, he could feel the blondes muscles suctioning him and he was finding it harder to pull out then it was to push in. For Naruto, the pain was still there, but it was slowly being over powered by pleasure. A thought flashed into his mind for second, the thought made the pleasure rise and he began meeting Sasuke's thrusts, urging him silently to go faster, deeper; things he would have said aloud but he just couldn't get enough breath. The only thing he was capable of (Sasuke too, he noticed) was panting out incoherent sounds that he thought were supposed to be Sasuke's name.

Remembering about that spot that had a different texture – Naruto's prostate—Sasuke reminded himself, he began to angle his dick so that it would hit it and send Naruto's mind into even more pleasure. After missing about 4 more times he found it. Naruto's scream was a helpful hint that he had hit it. Smirking to himself he began aiming for that spot, continually hitting it dead-on.

Sasuke moved his hand in between their sweaty, saliva covered bodies to grab Naruto manhood. Stroking the shaft from base to tip repeatedly Sasuke could feel Naruto was going to come soon. After more breathy moans, heavy panting, careful aiming, and just-right stroking, Naruto came. He came fast and hard covering his and Sasuke's torsos in his juices. While he came his walls automatically clenched around Sasuke's engorged penis, making him cum as well. During both of their releases the moaned out odd sounding noises that they thought were each others names.

Sasuke collapsed on top of Naruto who, for once, didn't have the energy to complain about how heavy the stupid teme was. They laid in comfortable silence, both basking in the afterglow of such amazing orgasms. Once they came down from their temporary highs Sasuke pulled out, grimacing at the mixture of their cum and blood that was threatening on staining his floor. He could only tell it was both of theirs' because Naruto's cum was slightly darker, with more of an orange tint to it and his was pale.

They awkwardly scrambled onto their feet, having to use the table as support while they became accustomed to the jell-o like feeling their legs had gotten. Using each other they managed to walk out of the kitchen, down the hall, and into Sasuke's room to collapse onto his bed. They snuggled underneath the covers, cuddling up against each other.

Slowly sleep devoured their minds as they slipped into the dark abyss, one thought entering each of their minds before they were knocked out.

**Naruto's:** _Being submissive isn't all too bad, with a master like Sasuke._

**Sasuke's: **_Taming the wild beast was as I thought it would be; a little tough but so worth it._

Well…there it is. I don't really like this one that much. I'm not really sure why. Oh well it's done and I did what I wanted to with it! I read this Fanfic the other day, "Sex For Dummies" by Bleepbloopbanana (go find it and read it!!) and at the bottom it had '10 Truths About Sex'. A couple of them were:

1) Kissing gets sloppy (no matter how skilled you are)

2) Sex will probably be painful. No matter who you are, if it's your first time, it going to hurt like a bitch

3) Things won't always go as planned, you need to be flexible

4) Most people don't scream/moan/pant/etc commands such as 'Shove it harder baby' and the like during sex. Most are happy enough to breath during sex.

5) People do laugh during sex. It happens

There are, of course, 5 more but these were the 5 I manages to incorporate into my story. I thought they were interesting and wanted to do PWP with them in it. Hope it worked out okay. Comments and Reviews are gladly accepted!! =3

P.S. Like always I'm sorry for any grammar, spelling, etc mistakes. Tell me if you see anything major. Thanks!


End file.
